


Segredos Dourados

by Flokin_l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, No Angst, No Sex, Romance, diario, fofinho, harry e draco se amando
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flokin_l/pseuds/Flokin_l
Summary: A guerra acabou. As aulas em Hogwarts finalmente retornaram e o trio de outro não poderia estar mais animado. Entretanto Harry Potter ainda tinha muitos sentimentos conflitantes dentro de si, todos eles direcionados a um certo sonserino.Quem diria que uma aula interrompida e as doces palavras de um diário reveladas ao vento poderiam mudar todo ano, e a vida, desses dois bruxos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Segredos Dourados

**Author's Note:**

> Oii! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic Drarry (tô nervosa aaa).
> 
> Eu amei escreve-la, ela é bem leve e um amorzinho, espero que vocês gostem!
> 
> Eu tive a ideia por um tiktok (https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJkTf9tJ/) e foi imediato, eu tinha que escrever kkkk
> 
> Foi revisada, mas sempre tem algo que passa despercebido, então já me desculpo desde já.
> 
> Espero que gostem!! 🖤🌙

● Segredos Dourados ●

Por:  _ Flokin_ _

**Capítulo Único**

°•  _ "O Diário do Malfoy" _ •°

°•●○●•°

**A** guerra finalmente havia acabado.

Era o que se passava na cabeça de Harry Potter. Mesmo depois de meses, de tudo finalmente voltando aos eixos, ele mal podia acreditar. Voldemort havia sido destruído e todos os seus seguidores agora passavam por severos julgamentos.

Sua tão amada Hogwarts estava sendo reconstruída e havia decidido junto de Ron e Mione que voltariam para finalmente completar o sétimo ano. Mesmo apreensivos, estavam empolgados. Finalmente teriam um ano normal? Mal podiam acreditar.

As marcas da guerra ainda estavam presentes em suas vidas, óbvio, mas não se deixariam afundar por aquilo. Com apoio uns dos outros conseguiram superar algumas dores, ou pelo menos se acostumar com outras mais fortes.

Depois de tanto tempo, ter o expresso de Hogwarts estacionado bem na sua frente era quase demais para Harry. Em algum momento teve que levantar os óculos para limpar uma lágrima que estava pronta para cair, o sorriso mal cabia no rosto de seus amigos que, de mãos dadas, esperavam junto a ele.

Tudo aquilo parecia um sonho.

Olhou em volta percebendo que a plataforma não estava tão cheia quanto de costume, porém era compreensível, graças aos últimos acontecimentos. Com o tempo tudo voltaria ao normal.

— Vamos finalmente voltar a Hogwarts, não lembro de quantas vezes sonhei com isso. — ouviu Hermione dizer sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios carnudos. O Weasley a beijou sobre os cabelos crespos, acariciando sutilmente o braço dela com o polegar.

— Assim que chegarmos ela vai nos largar, Harry, vai se trancar na biblioteca para matar a saudade. — a garota o socou no braço, olhando-o com ar brincalhão.

— Tenho certeza que sim- 

— Desculpe. Com licença. — O vulto loiro passou por si e rapidamente entrou no trem.

Malfoy.

Harry sentiu o coração acelerar como nunca, um calor incômodo envolver o corpo e o estômago revirar-se.

A última vez que havia visto o loiro fora no julgamento o qual o defendeu. Não tinha certeza se ele voltaria para completar o último ano (em seu interior suplicava para que sim).

Nos poucos segundos que o viu, percebeu que ele estava diferente: o cabelo não estava lambido de gel e a franja loira caia solta na testa, as roupas pretas e elegantes de sempre (não seria um Malfoy se não fossem), entretanto menos chamativas e aparentemente ele havia aderido à calças jeans, tudo sob medida se moldando perfeitamente ao corpo esguio.

Harry segurou o impulso de ir até ele, segurar sua mão, dizer algo, qualquer coisa, só para que a atenção do loiro se mantivesse nele tempo suficiente para que pudesse matar a saudade daqueles olhos cor de gelo.

— Vamos Harry? — ouviu a voz calma de Hermione ao lado.

— Hm?

— Embarcar parceiro. — Ron riu. _ Bastardo _ , Harry esbravejou mentalmente. É claro que ele sabia da quedinha que Harry tinha desde o quarto ano, e  _ claro  _ que ele também não perdia a chance de tirar com a cara do moreno sempre que podia.

— Ah. Sim, vamos!

°•●○●•°

Todos os grifinórios aplaudiram de forma enérgica quando o último aluno do primeiro ano foi selecionado.

O Grande Salão estava tão lindo quanto antes, o teto refletindo o lindo céu estrelado e as compridas mesas de madeira escura abarrotadas de todos os tipos de comidas e guloseimas.

Harry nunca pensou que a sensação de recolocar o uniforme seria tão gratificante. Sentar naquela mesa, comer e comemorar com seus amigos, discutir aleatoriedades definitivamente acalmou seus pensamentos turbulentos.

Olhou em volta. Hermione e Ron estavam abraçados e sorriam idiotas um para o outro; Ginny levava uma garfada de torta até a boca de Dino Thomas, que a olhava como se ela fosse algum tipo de criatura celestial; Luna contava empolgada alguma história para Neville, que preferia prestar mais atenção no quanto ela ficava bonita falando; e Harry… bem, isso não importa!

Os olhos verdes se moveram sem querer em direção a mesa da Sonserina. Sem querer ele afundou novamente naquele oceano azul cinzento. Sem querer ele se afogou em águas que prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais tocar. Sem querer ele desejou que ninguém o socorresse.

Draco engoliu em seco. Pancy o chamava, ele sabia. Entretanto estava tão confortável se embriagar cada vez mais naquele verde profundo do outro lado do salão. As mãos coçaram em nervosismo, suas bochechas e orelhas ganharam uma coloração avermelhada, que ficava ainda mais gritante por conta da sua pele pálida. 

— Draco-

— Preciso ir. Desculpe. — levantou-se, rapidamente foi em direção a saída. Não reparou quando um certo moreno de cabelos naturalmente bagunçados se levantou do outro lado do salão. Também não reparou quando, já no corredor, ele ameaçou vir atrás de si. Entretanto o tão corajoso grifinório…  _ perdeu a coragem _ .

O som das portas batendo soou por ambos os dormitórios vazios, um em cada polo do castelo. As costas se chocaram contra a madeira escura e as mãos foram em direção ao peito, onde os corações batiam desenfreados, quase ultrapassando as costelas. As respirações ofegantes cortaram o silêncio como navalhas.

Os olhos verdes olharam a lua brilhando imponente no céu azul marinho pela janela, tentando acalmar o coração apaixonado.

Os olhos azuis olharam as profundezas do lago negro pela janela, tentando achar respostas para o que quer que fosse aquele turbilhão de coisas que sentia ao mesmo tempo.

—  _ Merda, Potter… _

—  _ Droga, Malfoy… _

°•●○●•°

Dois meses.

Era o tempo exato desde que havia chegado a Hogwarts e Harry Potter não podia estar mais frustrado.

O motivo? Muito simples: tinha nome, sobrenome, um cabelo excessivamente loiro e olhos excessivamente azuis: 

Draco Malfoy.

Ele não estava mais no time de quadribol da Sonserina; ele não importunava mais Harry pelos corredores; nada de piadinhas jogadas ao vento nas aulas (até na de poções); nada de origamis de papel voadores; nem mesmo um mero olhar provocador… nada!

E Potter não poderia se encontrar mais chateado. Ele só desejou um ano normal, mas no final recebeu o mais estranho de toda sua vida.

Ele…  _ sentia falta de Malfoy. _

A única vez em que via o loiro era quando se cruzavam brevemente nos corredores, Malfoy com sua pose de superioridade de sempre, porém sem nem ameaçar olhar para o moreno. Era frustrante…

— Ok, Harry. O que tá rolando? — Rony sentou-se na cama na qual o amigo estava deitado, olhando para o teto há trinta minutos. — E diga logo, vamos nos atrasar para  _ DCAT _ .

— Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Ron… — suspirou e finalmente seus olhos focaram no ruivo ao lado.

— Sobre…?

— Draco Malfoy! Não sei mais o que fazer sobre Malfoy, ele está me enlouquecendo. Me sinto no sexto ano.

— Ah, o sexto ano... — estremeceu.

— Foco! — sentou-se e concertou os óculos que ameaçavam cair. — nem o feitiço que fiz para que você tropeçasse em cima dele funcionou-

— Você  _ o que? _

— Ele nem olhou pra mim! Nem uma provocação. Nada! Só pediu desculpas e foi embora. Pediu desculpas! — bufou, levando seu olhar para a janela. — ele mudou tanto… tá tão bonit-

— Ok. Sem detalhes! Harry, olha pra mim. — esperou que ele lhe obedecesse para continuar: — tudo que eu tinha pra surtar sobre esse assunto eu já surtei no quarto ano, então me escute: Harry todos nós passamos por muita coisa, principalmente você. Finalmente se dê uma chance de uma vida! Uma vida normal, de um adolescente normal. Você merece isso mais que qualquer um, parceiro — uma mão pousou no ombro do moreno — se sente isso pelo Draco-

— Eu sinto.

— Ok.  _ Já que _ você sente isso pelo Draco _ ,  _ porque não dar uma chance a esse sentimento? 

— O que!? — levantou-se rapidamente, começando a andar em círculos. — Enlouqueceu? Eu só criaria uma situação desconfortável, ele não sente o mesmo por mim.

— Você só pode estar brincando! — uma voz feminina veio da porta, chamando a atenção dos dois. Era Hermione, parada com as mãos na cintura. — Harry, querido, sabemos que você é naturalmente lento, mas não sabia que era tanto.

— Ei!

— Bom dia amor. — Ela selou seus lábios com os do ruivo, que foi até ela. 

— Espera. Hermione sabe?

— Ela sabia antes mesmo de você. — O Weasley exclamou rindo. 

— Harry você ficou tanto tempo preocupado tentando chamar a atenção dele, pensando dele, distraído pelo cabelo dele… que não percebeu como ele praticamente te devora com os olhos!

— Está delirando.

— Garotos… — revirou os olhos. — não temos tempo para discutir sua conturbada vida amorosa agora, estamos atrasados para o café.

°•●○●•°

Mais tarde, no caminho para a aula, Harry ainda tinha aquilo na cabeça (bem. Vamos ser sinceros. Quando ele não estava com Draco na cabeça, não é mesmo?). Caminhava distraído pelos movimentados corredores, até que sentiu um forte impacto.

— Droga. — alguns livros que segurava foram ao chão. Aquela voz. Aqueles cabelos que cintilavam com a luz da manhã. Os olhos… — Potter?

_ Ah… que saudade! _

— Sim! 

Rony, que observava toda a cena, desviou o olhar com uma careta. Ele só desejava telepatia naquele momento, para mandar o idiota do amigo tirar aquele sorriso estranho do rosto.

Malfoy franziu o cenho, ajoelhado na frente de Potter.

— Os seus livros caíram. Não está achando que irei apanhá-los para você, está? — ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

Harry se ajoelhou e começou a pegar o que estava no chão. Nesses poucos segundos analisou Malfoy brevemente, ele parecia cansado. 

— Ei! Isso é meu. — ouviu o loiro dizer. Olhou para baixo e percebeu que segurava um livro de capa preta, que já estava sendo fortemente puxado pelo garoto.

— Oh. Sim. Perdão. — soltou-o e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Malfoy virou as costas, andando rapidamente. 

— Vamos, Harry. Vamos nos atrasar mais ainda. — Weaslay apertou o ombro do moreno.

Potter se levantou batendo as roupas, seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que o loiro tinha ido. 

°•●○●•°

Hermione bufou enquanto via seu melhor amigo suspirar vez ou outra em meio a aula. Ela tinha certeza que a mente dele estava em qualquer lugar, menos em Hogwarts, ou naquela sala. Talvez em um certo loiro metido…

Granger já começava a se estressar com aqueles dois patetas. Todos já haviam percebido!  _ Todos. _ Harry não fazia a menor questão de esconder o quanto almejava o corpo do loiro nu em sua cama. E Malfoy, bem, ele era um pouco mais discreto, como… um elefante rosa? O loiro tinha olhares tão quentes e diretos que Hermione não sabia como Harry não se sentia nu (às vezes até ela sentia-se um pouco afetada).

Essa questão já se arrastava há oito anos, a tensão entre eles era tão grande que havia virado uma piada interna entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos, que só os dois não sabiam, quem diria.  _ Que clichê… _ a cacheada pensou consigo mesma, logo os dois príncipes de ambas as casas rivais, tinha se apaixonado um pelo outro.

— Pansy! Me devolva isso agora mesmo! — a voz de Malfoy soou pela sala, e só então Granger percebeu que o professor não estava lá. Parkinson estava em pé, com um livro preto aberto em mãos e rindo alto.

—  _ "Nunca me senti assim antes…"  _ — risadas. Potter olhava tudo com um expressão confusa. —  _ "Harry, Harry-" _

— Pansy! Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso, devolva-me! — ele ditou entredentes. Draco tinha seu pescoço, bochechas e orelhas completamente rosadas. Adorável. O loiro se sentia quente de vergonha, não sabia como sair daquela situação desastrosa. Pelo visto lá se foi o que sobrou da sua dignidade.

—  _ "Meu coração dispara por ti, Potter… Harry, Harry"  _ Ah _ ,  _ que amor. Vamos ver...  _ "Já sei muito sobre ti. O herói do mundo-" _

— Isso é sério, Malfoy? — Potter tinha um sorriso maroto e radiante. 

— O-o que!? N-não- idiota, sua testa rachou tanto que você perdeu seu cérebro por aí? — e lá estava a chama nos olhos azuis que Harry tanto sentiu falta. O sorriso aumentou. Malfoy queimou mais ainda. — Pansy!

—  _ "Aquelas lindas florestas verdes em seus olhos que me encantam... Só queria uma chance contigo… Para provar dos teus-" _ — um grunhido estridente e então um vulto loiro correndo para fora da sala. Todos explodiram em gargalhadas. Quando Hermione voltou a olhar para o moreno… ele já não estava mais lá.

  
  


— Malfoy, espera! — Os passos apressados de ambos ecoavam pelos corredores desertos da escola. O eleito sabia onde o outro estava indo, Torre de Astronomia: o lar dos que queriam pensar, dos que queriam se isolar e dos que queriam se pegar (Harry ainda encontrava-se meio confuso com em qual eles se encaixavam). — Malfoy!

Ao chegar lá em cima estava ofegante. Tirou a capa do uniforme e a jogou perto de uma pilastra ali.

— Você  _ tinha _ que me seguir, não é mesmo, Santo Potter? — a voz estava meio trêmula. — Já não estou humilhado o suficiente? Veio para terminar o serviço?

— O que? Não! — riu. Draco o olhou estupefato.

— Está rindo de mim!?

— Nós somos tão idiotas…

— Se quer se autodepreciar eu pouco me importo, mas não me leve junto. Não tenho nada a ver com suas crises, Potter. — ele deu de ombros e virou de costas. Potter o conhecia tempo suficiente para saber o que ele estava fazendo: a todo custo tentava virar a situação a seu favor para que saísse por cima. Potter riu. — tem algum palhaço aqui que não estou sab-  _ oh! _

Antes que ele terminasse o que quer que estivesse querendo falar (o moreno não prestou muita atenção), Harry avançou, o fazendo recuar rapidamente até que acabasse encurralado na parede. Ergueu uma mão e odiou ver o loiro fechar os olhos com força e se encolher um pouco, levou-a para uma das bochechas ainda coradas do mais alto e acariciou ali de leve, sentindo a pele incrivelmente macia sob os dedos. Riu baixinho ao ver Malfoy voltar a abrir os olhos e o olhar embasbacado.

— Potter o que pensa que está fazen- — foi calado com um selar singelo e superficial. Draco sentia tudo girar e sua mente deu um nó. Arregalou os olhos, sentiu uma vontade maior que o normal de socar Potter quando ele o olhou com aquele irritante e encantador sorrisinho ladino. — Você se drogou no caminho para cá- — Mais um selar, dessa vez um pouco mais demorado que o outro. Draco se permitiu suspirar ao final deste.

O que estava acontecendo com o universo? Malfoy sentia-se nas nuvens ao mesmo tempo que se encontrava completamente atordoado. As borboletas em seu estômago se agitavam como nunca, como se fossem sair por sua boca a qualquer momento.

— Se você me interromper de novo eu juro- — uma mão se enroscou em seus cabelos e outra se firmou em sua cintura, antes que percebesse a boca alheia já tomava a sua novamente, de forma bem mais fervorosa que as anteriores. 

Os olhos do loiro pesaram e fecharam de forma automática, suas mãos apertaram o uniforme do grifinório antes de puxá-lo para mais perto.

Era um beijo extremamente intenso, cheio dos mais diversos sentimentos trocados. Um beijo que dizia: _ok, talvez não nos odiemos tanto assim e talvez eu queria você pra mim_ , e também: _realmente demoramos oito anos para isso? Somos realmente idiotas…_ e: _desculpe_ _esse puxão de cabelo, é pelas merdas que você fazia, mas também pelo meu tesão reprimido._

— Harry… — saiu mais como um suspiro (o que despertou no moreno um sentimento, no mínimo, interessante), a respiração levemente ofegante e o coração descontrolado. O loiro ainda se atreveu a mordiscar levemente os lábios alheios após alguns selares. Sua boca tinha um leve gosto de suco de abóbora agora… _ perfeito. _

— Depois de tudo isso você não entendeu que é pra calar a boca e me beijar, Malfoy? — Draco jurou a si mesmo que ele jogaria aquele idiota da torre se ele desse mais um sorrisinho daquele. 

Cada um conseguia sentir a respiração do outro de tão perto que estavam. As bochechas coradas e os lábios molhados, com gosto de quero mais. Os cabelos bagunçados (nada supera o de Potter, claro). O verde e o azul se encontrando, formando um lindo e cristalino oceano turquesa.

Merda.

Estavam apaixonados.

Voltaram a se beijar como se nunca tivessem parado. As mãos se exploravam, apertando os locais certos. Quando Harry percebeu, estava no colo de Draco que (em algum momento, entre os beijos que Potter distribuía por seu pescoço ou os sorrisos cúmplices entre um selar e outro) havia escorregado pela parede até que estivesse sentado no chão.

Malfoy já havia se livrado da capa e ambos os garotos sentiam seus corpos quentes, como se tivessem acabado de sair de uma intensa partida de quadribol.

Com uma vontade que já se arrastava há anos, teriam ido muito além se não fosse um pigarrear alto vindo da porta, fazendo-os se separar rapidamente.

— Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? — xingaram baixinho ao ouvir a voz alta da Diretora Mcgonagall.

— P-professora! Bom dia. — Harry começou com a voz trêmula. Suas bochechas esquentando mais ainda ao perceber a situação que se encontravam. Fez impulso para sair do colo do loiro, entretanto este agarrou sua cintura fortemente, com os olhos arregalados,  _ "Não"  _ ele moveu a boca. —  _ Merlin… _ A-a senhora está radiante hoje!

— Como sabe, senhor Potter? Nem mesmo está olhando para mim… 

— Eu estava retirando um cílio que caiu no olho de Potter, diretora. Não conseguiria viver sabendo que deixei este  _ pobre grifinório _ em apuros, então decidi ajudá-lo! — Draco disse seriamente. Harry quis rir.

— Oh, que heróico. Retirava tal cílio com a boca na dele, suponho.

— Era um cílio complicado… estava no meu olho por toda manhã, professora. —  _ ou por oito anos. _

— Hm… E o senhor Potter no seu colo, senhor Malfoy, tem haver com o  _ cílio  _ também?

— Oh! Minha excelentíssima diretora, é claro. Meus sentidos ficam muito mais aguçados com pessoas… no meu colo?

— Sim,  _ muito aguçados-  _ ai! — O moreno sussurrou, sentindo o sonserino beliscar sua cintura.

— Detenção. Uma semana. — Ela se virou de costas. — E acho bom voltarem para sua sala antes que eu mude de ideia e deixe pelo resto do ano, só pela falta de vergonha. — E saiu.

Cinco segundos se passaram e Minerva conseguiu ouvir as risadas dos dois no final da escada.

— Parece que eu venci a nossa aposta, Severus... e você não está aqui para me pagar — negou com a cabeça e riu baixinho enquanto caminhava pelos corredores em direção ao escritório.

°•●○●•°

— Foi ótimo fazer negócio com vocês, Granger e Weasley. — um sorriso arteiro dançava nos lábios de Pansy Parkinson ao receber três sapos de chocolate, mais algumas coisinhas exclusivas da loja dos gêmeos Weasley. Tudo isso por só roubar um diário… 

— Acho que agora eles finalmente se resolveram… — Hermione sorriu ao se lembrar dos dois voltando para sala bagunçados e corados.

— Bem, o Draco é monitor e tem um dormitório só para ele.

— E daí? — o ruivo perguntou.

— E daí que faz uns trinta minutos que eu vi Draco arrastando o Santo Potter para lá, eles pareciam bem felizinhos… se é que me entendem. — riu alto — Santo Potter não é mais santo.

— Alguém tira essa visão da minha mente, que horrível! — Rony falava, fazendo careta.

_ — Você vai superar amor… _

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! 🌙🖤
> 
> Também postada no  
> \- Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/aQumDzSXi9  
> \- Social Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/segredos-dourados-20329299
> 
> Twitter: @Flokin_


End file.
